Do You Still Love Me-Rewrite
by Raaaaachet
Summary: Percy was dead. WAS. He died his first death in the Giant War. Anyways, not the point. He’s back. The More-Than-Two-Time Saviour of Olympus is back. Of course it wasn’t willingly. That would mean going to his... ex’s wedding. Yeah... Annabeth was getting married. Despite his denials, he loves Annabeth. Exactly why he needs to end this marriage and fight a war while at it!
1. I Chat With George Washington

**Yeah, guys this is my rewrite of "Do You Still Love Me". I know it's not finished, but I can't continue knowing that it's become just trash. So I kind of changed the whole storyline cause I did drift from the original concept. For those of you who don't know me, technically this would be my 2nd Percy Jackson fanfic. I'm still only 13, so I'm still becoming a better writer. Anyways, I don't own the characters or settings of PJO, but Rick does.**

 **I Chat with George Washington**

 **-Annabeth's Third Person-**

Dark, stormy gray eyes peered into the sky. The contrasting colors complimented each other so well. The sun crashed onto the fading ocean. The blue of the sky slowly vanished only to be replaced by the fierce colors of the sunset. It wasn't long before that disappeared as well. The blue returned, but much much darker. The only source of light being the moon and it's reflection on the ocean.

The cool sand refreshed her back and her bare feet. Annabeth Chase gazed up at the stars. Her arm slowly raised. Her hand grazed over a certain constellation. It beat the gleam of Zoë Nightshade. The Hero of Olympus continued to fight up in the skies. His trustworthy sword, Riptide, tight in his hands.

She hoped to join him one day. She doubted she could. Percy had the best characteristics of a hero. Humble, trustworthy, loyal, selfless. She could never be that good of a person. She'd never be able to join him.

Tears streamed down her face. She tried not to think about him, but that'd be cruel. A death is not meant to be forgotten. Especially not his death.

 _Flashback_

 _Annabeth waved her drakon bone sword in the air. The Stymphalian birds couldn't care less. She recalled the first time they fought them. She and Percy had confused them with a loud and obnoxious noise that was Chiron's portable stereo. Where would she get such a sound this time?_

 _A loud shrill shriek did the job. The sound could've traveled all the way to Mars and back again. The birds fell to the ground. She heard an outraged war cry from Jason as he bolted towards a giant. She saw the kneeling form of Apollo trying to do something. She noticed the large crowd gathering 'round the God._

 _Her heart dropped, she was unsure of why though. Her eyes told of a storm and her expression was daring. No monster crossed paths with her. By each step, her heart grew heavier and heavier._

 _She came to a halt. Tears couldn't form in her eyes. It was so unbelievable. She shoved the crowd aside finally reaching the front._

 _Only a few more steps and she'd reach him. An arm yanked her back. "Annabeth, don't interfere. Apollo's trying to do something. It's going to be okay. Percy will be fine." Piper charmspoke._

 _Annabeth found herself shaking her head. The words spilled out, "No, he won't." She hated herself for saying it, but she couldn't help it. It just happened. She'd lost control. But it was true, what she said. She knew it. Just refused to admit it._

 _Apollo put his head to Percy's bloodstained body. His face grew dark._

 _Nico announced it, "He's dead." Even he choked up at it. At that Piper's arm grew limp. Annabeth pulled my arm from her grasp and jumped down to Percy. She forced his eyes open. Her world came crashing down when she was met by white. She shook his body. "PERCY!! Do-don't leave me! I'll happily live in New Rome, just please! Open your eyes. For me?"_

 _Hazel put her hand on the shoulder of the girl in despair. "Annabeth. He's had a tough life. The happy ending he could've gotten if he lived? You and I both know it would never in a million years make up for what it took to get there. In Elysium, the pain would all be worth it. Just let him go. Send him off so that he can go with a light heart. Please."_

 _Flashback End_

That was only 8 hours and 7 minutes ago. "Percy, I hope you're happy in Elysium."

Percy's voice spoke inside her head, "I am."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just eating some blue cookies."

"Percy I'll never love someone else. I promise."

"Don't. Annabeth. Life's only worth living with someone you love. Stop moping and live a happy life! Don't make me feel bad for having such a great time up here, while you're all sad. Just find someone else, be happy. For me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth didn't answer.

"Please?"

"I can't, Percy."

"Yes you can! Please. This is my final wish."

Annabeth hesitated, "Maybe."

"Good enough." Percy sighed. The voice left her head.

She picked herself up from the sand and trudged back to her cabin.

 **-Percy's First Person-**

"Hello, there." A familiar man took a seat at the bench. "My. It is quite nice seeing somewhere besides the Field of Punishmebrs and Asphodel. It is also quite nice taking a break from building bridges and connections between the two."

"Daedalus?!"

"The one and only. Say, has Annabeth become a better architect than me?"

I shrugged, "I guess. She's the official architect of Olympus, but I never got to see the result."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to see it one way or another. Anyways, I heard you died."

"Yeah, why else would I be here? Speaking of, how are _you_ here? Aren't you supposed to be building bridges and whatever. I thought you were only allowed to visit Perdix and Icarus?"

"Doesn't matter. It looks like you haven't gotten much wiser yet."

"Death is eternal."

"I know."

"Gods live for an eternity."

"Unless they fade."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"Time goes by fast for them."

"Right."

"So time goes by fast for the dead too. It won't be longer before your other friends will come and join you. And besides don't you have other friends here? Just enjoy death!"

"Oh."

"I must get going. Goodbye Percy."

"Bye."

I pondered over his words for a bit.

"You are aware that you're friend Dadus or whatever's words are very true?"

"Daedalus."

"Right. So you are having trouble with death, are you?"

"I suppose."

"My friend, Abe, told me this 'And in the end, it is not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years.' I'm sure you've heard of him. Abraham Lincoln?"

"I did."

"Should I bring him?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alrighty then. I don't understand why you dislike Abe so much."

"No that's not it."

"Nonsense! Anyways what I'm trying to say is, you've had a pretty adventurous life, correct?"

"You could say that."

"You've lived long enough then. Death is a lot like life. Just in a better place with less worries. So I guess it really is nothing like life. You should just live your death. Don't sit around feeling bad for yourself and go live a lively life!"

For some reason his very confusing words made so much sense! "You're right!"

"Abe also once said 'I am a slow walker, but I never walk back.' Live by his words. How about it? Stop regretting death and continue living your death happily!"

"Is it easy?"

"My of course not! You lived your life regretting things right?"

I wasn't sure what life he was talking about since he called death, life. I decided he meant the regular one where he isn't living. "Yeah."

"And now you're told to stop doing that, of course it'll be hard. I'll give you some advice though. Find something you enjoy and will take up your free time. For me it's learning words people use nowadays. What's it called casual words?"

I was honestly surprised. I thought he'd be leading some spy classes being the general and spy during the Revolutionary War. Yes, I knew about it. I mean George Washington was a legendary Son of Athena. I've heard about him.

"Anyways, find something you can do. Death goes by fast as long as you aren't just sitting around all the time. Remember the four years before the Titan War you fought. That went by fast cause you were doing stuff. Same goes for death." He checked his watch. "Looks Like I've got to go now. I've got some spy classes I have to teach in two minutes. You should come!"

At that he strolled away whistling. Who knew George Washington was so... stupid? No, that was impossible. He was the second best war strategist of all time coming close behind Athena. Crazy, that was the word.

I decided to go see how Annabeth was doing. I watched from above and realized that a year had already passed. Time really did move fast here. She was slowly beginning to accept my death in her reality and slowly going back to her life. I smiled.

 **Yeah guys. I'll wrap it up here. I hope you enjoyed: Review, Follow, and Favorite for more! Bye!**


	2. Respect Can Reach Farther Than A Sword

**Guys what's it's been 300 years? Yes, Rachet, why does it take 300 years to update! Sorry! I go a bit caught up in school, mid-terms, and teachers piling homework on top of homework on top of homework on top of homework and you get the idea. Then there's y'know stuuuuuuuuuuuff. Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

Her feet burrowed deeper into the sand. Her curly blonde hair fell to her left shoulder. The loud crashing waves resolved into a sudden calm. She breathed a sigh of content.

It wasn't long before Thalia joined her. Then Jason and Piper, Nico, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, Reyna, and Grover came next in that order.

Thalia wrapped her arms around her friend that was also her niece, but was pretty much her sister.

"I don't see why you miss Kelp Head so much." Thalia tried, though her words were empty and held no truth.

"H-hey Percy." Annabeth has tears flowing down her cheeks at this point.

The waves crashed in such a matter that it seemed like an answer.

Unbeknownst to them, sitting behind a rock was Brett. He too had wanted to honor his half-brother. He hadn't had the opportunity to actually meet Percy yet he heard remarkable things about him and wanted to honor him additionally to the camp's new tradition.

"How's elysium?"

Brett flicked his finger and the waves fell upon the cold sand.

Annabeth continued, "I really miss you."

His fingers made 4 swift motions trying to say I miss you too. His brother had really done a lot for him even without knowing him. It was the least he could do.

Percy watched the scene unfold shaking his head. Leading her on like that, it was just cruel. Percy didn't blame him though. Brett didn't know Annabeth like he did. No one did. Similar to the way only Percy called Annabeth "Wise Girl".

The waves didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth. Her first thought: _Percy?_

 _Impossible_ , the logical part of her said.

The emotional part wasn't convinced, _It is Percy! Being the loyal guy he is, he wouldn't just abandon me like that! He'd stay with me even in death!_

The logical one shook its nonexistent head, _He was loyal, but he knows you better than anyone. He would know not to get your hopes up like that. He would want you to get over him._

The emotional side still refused to give up, _Maybe this is his last goodbye._

 _His last goodbye was when he died!_

Thalia shook her from her thoughts. "ANNABETH!!!"

"Huh! The camp is burning? What! Call Per-" Her voice faltered.

They all sniggered besides Thalia and Grover.

"Thinking about that Kelp Head again?" Thalia sighed.

Annabeth shook her head, "No! Of course not!" She denied it furiously. "Uhh... umm... I'm hungry! Aren't you? We should uh get to the mess hall, don't you think! Dinner already started, and... we should go before dinner's over! Yeah?"

"What about the fire? Hm?" Leo asked in a teasing way, but Annabeth didn't know that.

"Oh! We should uh... go extinguish that."

Hazel glared at Leo, "Annabeth. There is no fire." Her voice softly informed Annabeth.

"Nobody even mentioned fire."

The daughter of Athena's face formed a frown, "Oh."

"Whenever you think of Percy, you mention fire. Annabeth, we know you were thinking about him."

"It's his death date! Of course, I'd be thinking about him!" Annabeth still refused to give in.

Reyna wrapped her arm around the blonde surprising herself and the receiver, "Annabeth, you can trust us." For the first time, Reyna's usually cold tone she used when speaking with Annabeth held something more. More than just hate. In fact, it seemed there was only a sliver of dislike in her voice. More like... sympathy.

"Th-thanks." Annabeth stuttered still in disbelief.

"Brett? What are you doing here?" Jason said from behind them.

The girls turned to see the other son of Poseidon looking slightly guilty with tear strains streaking his face.

"Do you have any idea what you are disrupting just by being here." Nico demanded.

"I-I'-m realky so-orry!"

"Go before these guys do something rash." Frank advised.

"I just wanted to honor Percy for his sacrifice."

"I don't care what you came here for. I wouldn't care if you came here to resurrect Percy because someone like you doesn't deserve to do something good for Percy. You are one of the reasons Percy died. You are undeserving of everything Percy's done for you and the world! So don't even think about honoring him. Get lost." Nico's words were venomous.

The others gaped at the son of Hades.

"Nico!" Hazel shrieked.

Brett's words reflected his hurt, "I can't say you don't know me and are accusing me of lies. I can't though because it's all true. I know I don't deserve to respect Percy. Percy died 3 years ago, and I'm going to pay my respects anyways! Sure, you can call me selfish! But I'm going to honor Percy not because I feel guilty about being part of the group he sacrificed himself for because that sacrifice was for everyone. I'm not going to respect him because I take what he did for granted everyday and coming before him one day every year is something I should do at the very least after what he's done. I'm going to do this because at least _he_ deserves it! I might not, but he does. 'Respect can reach farther than a sword.' Those were words from Percy Jackson himself."

At that the sand shifted under his feet as he turned and left with his head down. He left tears in the sand as he went.

"He's right." Calypso turned their attention from the retreating form of Brett to her.

They looked at her expectantly.

Calypso continued, "Percy respected those he thought deserved it. He respected Nico even after Bianca died from what I hear. I bet he thought he didn't deserve to respect Nico since it was his fault Bianca died. He respected Nico anyways. Brett understands. I think as Percy's friends we should support that and be proud there are still hints of Percy remaining."

The group stared at her dumbfounded.

Calypso laughed, "What! I've lived a few hundred thousand years! It's only natural for me to know these things."

That night, Annabeth sat and pondered over what had happened. Percy wouldn't want this from her. To continue to grief over his death after 3 years. She should move on. His death wasn't just him leaving her here in this world alone. It was so much more. She was ashamed to admit that as the person that knew his best couldn't even truly honor his death correctly.

 **End! This chapter took like a week to finish! Wow! Anyways Review, Follow, and Favorite for more! See ya next time!**


	3. Dance the Chicken Dance

**I know the last 2 chapters have been really boring, but I just wanted to kind of build a stronger and better introduction. How the characters are feeling about Percy's death years later. In the original Do You Still Love Me, everyone hated Brett. I wanted to make the person closest to the enemy seem likable. I also realized how short the chapters were and I'll start writing longer chapters.**

 **I do not own PJO- Rick Riordan does.**

 _Two Years Since Last Chapter..._

Dark black depressing eyes peered into the sparkling sea green eyes of Percy Jackson.

"You are wanted on Olympus." Hades grumbled.

Percy looked at him puzzled, but hesitantly nodded. At the snap of his finger, Hades has teleported the two of them to Olympus.

Three very familiar woman stood in the center facing the Gods. Some of the Gods looked irritated, particularly Athena. Some looked overjoyed... Poseidon. The majority didn't seem to care. Percy frowned, what would draw such a mixed response? Usually the Gods were able to agree easily especially when it meant the suffering of demigods.

Percy faked a cough trying to get their attention. Tried.

"Ahem!" The cough was a louder, but still wasn't enough.

"AHEM!"

Zeus glanced over a Percy and silenced the room.

"It looks like Percy's finally here. Poseidon, you can tell him."

The Sea God's Eyes brightened up considerably and he shrank down to Percy's height.

"Percy! The Fates have thought about things for the past three years..."

 _"What kind of decision takes 3 years to make?"_ Was Percy's first thought.

"And they've decided to bring you back to life. According to them-"

"You have so-" Clotho continued before being rudely interrupted.

"Much more to-" Lachesis too was interrupted

"Do in your-" Atropos was about to finish before her someone finished for her.

"Life." Poseidon cut them all off, earning a glare from the Fates. He didn't care though, he smiled proudly at his son.

A smile spread to Percy's face. It was followed by a mix of feelings. A frown settled on his face after he realized all the things that changed back with his friends and Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth was getting married in two months.

In a few weeks, Annabeth was getting married.

Annabeth was going to get married soon.

Annabeth was going to get married.

He rolled his eyes. " _Seaweed Brain, rephrasing the same thing wouldn't change anything!_ " He told himself.

Then another thought dawned on him.

 _"A few weeks."_

 _"I still have two months. Eight weeks. Maybe I could convince her to call the marriage off."_

He smacked the top of his head.

The Gods watched him skeptically. To them, he was bobbing his head backing and forth, shaking his head every once in awhile, and now smacking himself?

Percy ignored the looks he was getting and continued to argue with himself.

"That's something some flirtatious, self-centered God like Apollo would do! Bad Percy!" He reprimanded himself rather loudly.

Said god frowned and faked a cough. Thunder cackled behind him. Percy looked up to Apollo and unnoticeably paled.

"Well?" Athena demanded with her eyebrow raised, distaste stitched in her expression.

"I refu-"

"Now, now, Percy don't you think that was a bit too hasty?" Poseidon stopped him.

Ares' grumbled, "The boy said he doesnt want to come back. If he doesn't want to, then great. No annoying pest for a few centuries!"

Percy glared at the war god while looking shocked. " _A PEST!! I'd just gotten called a pest!!"_ He thought to himself.

"Percy." Zeus spoke out next, "Understand that if you don't agree to be resurrected you'll be sent to the Fields of Punishment for sentencing the whole world to destruction."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand later, but take that into consideration." Zeus advised.

Percy returned to his thoughts. " _If I don't do this, the whole world will be destroyed. I can prevent this. Besides who cares about Annabeth! I'll be able to find someone else!"_

"Fine. I agree to be resurrected."

His father released a sigh of relief. "Good decision, Percy."

The son of Poseidon nodded solemnly whilst silently sulking to himself.

The Fates murmured quietly. All that could be heard were the indecipherable whispers with the exception of a few that were just barely audible. Silence graced itself upon the room as they finished their incantation.

"You done?" Percy asked the three old ladies.

They stared at him expectantly.

Atropos looked at him skeptically, "Well?"

"What?" The sea-green eyed hero asked.

"How do you feel?" Clotho elaborated.

"I don't know? How am I supposed to feel?"

Lachesis frowned, "We don't know either. This is the first time."

"Right."

Dionysus came up with a 'solution'. "How about we throw him down the Emperor Sand Building to see if he feels any pain."

Percy rolled his eyes before he could say anything, Athena interrupt.

"It's the Empire State Building."

Zeus' voice thundered in the hall, "All in favor?"

Percy watched the Olympians flabbergasted.

Dionysus was the first to raise his hand. Athena, Ares, Hera, Artemis, and Apollo also lifted their hand up.

"Since that was outvoted, any other ideas?"

Hermes grinned, "How about we make him dance on one of the sidewalks down in New York. If people look at him weird, then we'll know he's alive cause if he was dead people wouldn't be able to see him?"

"No way am I dancing in the middle of the roads of New York!" Percy protested.

Zeus had the smallest smile on his face, "All in favor?"

All the gods raised their hands. Percy threw his head into his arms and groaned.

Five minutes found the sin of Poseidon standing in the elevator awkwardly in the strangest outfit.

He looked at the minor goddess who was on the elevator with him. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Uh so... hey?"

"Err... hi?" She replied taking another glance at his outfit.

The doors slid open and she murmured a "Thank Zeus" before practically dashing out of the elevator. Percy didn't blame her.

He trudged out of the elevator, cursing when one of his fake arms that hung off his costume got caught in the elevator.

He tugged at the arm. The arm ripped freeing him from the elevator. The weight of the dress was lifted and he looked down to see the costume had called off and all he wore was his orange Camp T-shirt and jeans. Grinning he stepped out of the dress. As soon as his second foot stepped out the dress magically disappeared and he felt the same burden on his shoulders again.

At the top of Olympus, the Gods stood huddled around the window watching Percy. They snickered with mischief and anticipation clear in their laughs.

Percy sighed. The eyes of every nearby person widened. This was strange even for the standards of New Yorkers.

Percy stood blankly for awhile before starting a very sophisticated dance called the chicken dance.

Passerbys looked at him strange, to say the very least. It wasn't completely strange to them, though. Anyone who'd been to Las Vegas would find this quite similar to the festive street dancers there.

Then a voice stunned him, "P-Per-Per-Percy?!"

The Hero turned and his eyes widened and turned a very dark shade of red. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy A-"

"What are you doing here?" She interrupted him.

 **That it. I refuse to share more. You guys know the deal: Review, Follow, and Favorite for more!! Guys. I don't know what's up anymore, but the app has been getting seriously annoying! Whenever I try to save what I have it crashes and I lose everything. Which is why I started just writing in my notes. Also, whenever I post the new chapter it takes like a week to be posted. It's SOO ANNOYING!!! I hope this chapter posts correctly. Anyhow, Bye!**


	4. No Punch Line!(No, not the joke kind)

**AHHHHHHHHHH**!!! **WENDY** **MASS, ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! THE WRITER OF MANGO SHAPED SPACE, PI IN THE SKY, JEREMEY FINK AND THE MEANING** **OF LIFE, CANDYMAKERS, AND EVERY SOUL A STAR!!! Okay anyways, Hey Guys! Turns out the break was only for a few days... hahaha? So anyways I've written a new chapter.**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

 **You're Lucky There Was No Punchline! No, Not the Joke Kind!**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Percy gapped at the daughter of Athena.

"Well?! What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

The girl frowned, "I'm not Annabeth. It's Hazel."

Percy whacked his head and he looked at the person in front of him. It was Hazel.

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "Oh sorry, Hazel."

"So Percy, answer my question. How are you here?"

"The Fates. They were like 'the world might end again so we're going to throw you back into the world and make you suffer again!' And then they were like 'Oondoofroplobinyaupogfomsalnkat' then poof I was resurrected!" Percy explained.

Hazel nodded, "I see. So why are you dancing and wearing that?" She pointed at my outfit.

"Oh _this_ old thing? I just pulled this out of my closet and was like 'y'know what? I feel like dancing in this thing today!'"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "No seriously! Why are you dancing?"

"If it involves dancing I'm sure it's not serious. Unless your dancing just so you won't anger an Achilles."

Hazel glared at him.

"Alright! Alright! Fine! The Gods decided that they wouldn't know if I was resurrected unless I danced here in this."

Hazel's eyebrows scrunched up, "Huh?"

"So they thought that if I was dancing here in this, then people would look at me weird. And if people did then that means I've definitely been brought back to life."

"Oh." Hazel nodded, "So you're alive again? You do realize that that's never happened and the Gods hate you so it would be highly unlikely they'll do that."

Percy bobbed his head, "Uh huh." Percy felt smoke envelope him. "Well looks like I have to go back up to Olympus now! Bye Hazel!" He waved as he disappeared.

Hazel stared down the place where Percy just was before shaking her head and continuing to walk. She froze when she saw the face of the hero right in front of her. 'Yup I'm definitely going crazy!' She thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, Hazel! Don't tell anyone!" Percy shouted.

Hazel replied, "Okaaaay?"

"THANKS!"

"No problem..."

With that, Hazel continued her exploration of Manhattan.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Percy glared at the Gods causing them to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So now that we know that it worked you can go on your merry way!" Apollo joyfully announced.

With a pop, Percy disappeared from the hall. He found himself on Half-Blood Hill.

He looked down scared to see what he was wearing before releasing a sigh of relief. The familiar orange t-shirt that felt like home and blue jeans. He was tackled in a hug... by a stranger.

"Peeeeercy!!!!!!!"

Percy awkwardly pat the back of his... hugger. "Great to see you again... er... uh..."

"Brett! You've never met me? But I'm your brother!"

That name. It seemed so familiar. He brushed it off, "Oh! I'm Percy."

Brett bounced on his heels, "Come on!!! The camp will be so excited to meet you!!"

The hero followed the overexcited Brett to the Dining Pavilion.

"Okay stay here. I want to surprise them!"

Percy nodded. How did Brett not even question his presence? Like dead hero returning to Camp Half-Blood. A camp for demigods that are alive?

"You guys are not going to believe who I found on top of the hill!!"

"Nico? He returned?" Will guessed.

"So much better!"

Nico stepped from the shadow, "I heard that y'know."

"The Romans! They were supposed to be here for the meeting about the upcoming war." Malcolm suggested.

Brett shook his head, "Nope! So so so much better!!"

Conner and Travis grinned broadly before saying together, "The Gods who came to tell us Dionysus is no longer our Camp Director?!?"

"Nope!! Not even close!"

"What can be better than that lazy and cranky Camp Director leaving?" Leo frowned.

"Him fading." Piper laughed.

Hazel raised her hand and guessed "Percy?"

Brett smiled was wide and his eyes sparked as he bounced up and down, "How'd you know?!? Awww it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I met him this morning on the way here in New York! I thought I was dreaming."

Peecy decided it was the right time to walk into the Dining Pavilion. "Hey!" The newer campers were bouncing in their seats whispering excitedly amongst themselves. On the contrary, his friends sat frozen, eyes wide, disbelief evident on their faces. None more than Annabeth.

He realized then. Brett. Brett was Annabeth's fiancé. Of course, jealousy was a natural feeling at that moment. _"Annabeth. I can't kiss her. I can't hug her. I can't go on dates with her. I can't call her mine anymore. All because of this one guy. Brett."_ He thought.

He was tackled out of his thoughts. Piper had been the first to snap out of her state of shock.

"Oh wow. Piper you've gotten a lot heavier."

Piper huffed. At heart she was still a daughter of Aphrodite. "You try being pregnant. We'll see how heavy you are then."

Jason now stood next to her wife, "Percy! What a more than pleasant surprise! Sorry, she gets a bit moody sometimes." Jason 'whispered' behind his hand loud enough for Piper to hear.

"I do not!" She grumbled.

Jason nodded, "Uh huh! Totally!" As they walked away, the Son of Zeus shook his head mouthing 'no'.

Percy chuckled at the two. It'd be a lie saying they hadn't changed. Cause they did.

After a whole round of hugs, "Welcome Backs!"'s, "We missed you!"'s, I'm a fan"'s, and "You're lucky there was no punch line! No, not the joke kind!" He'd finally finished greeting everyone. Everyone minus one. That one person was of course, Annabeth.

 **I'd love to continue, but I really want to update "Across the Hall". I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review, Follow, and Favorite for more as always! Byeeeeeee...!**


	5. Hiatus

After days and nights of thinking, I've finally made a decision.

I know I only started this fanfiction not too long, but I'm going to take a hiatus. I promise you guys, I won't be like other writers and go on hiatus only to never come back. I'm taking a break for many reasons. Reconnect with family, friends, and other loved ones. Focus on school. Return to God, as I am a Christian. But most importantly, overcome depression.

Depression is the cause for most of my other problems with family, friends, and my religion. It's been tearing me apart little by little since last year. For the last few weeks I've been trying to figure out how to break free from it. I've been able to deal with it and put a smile to my face. Now, I can't do it anymore. I've been wrongly snapping at people. It's ruining my relationships. I've been keeping things from loved ones. And I've been pursuing all the wrong things. Self-esteem is something I've lacked since 4th Grade. And it's made depression even worse to deal with. I often do find myself just thinking about suicide. I always do chicken out at the thought of going to hell as it is where I will end up if I continue this downward spiral. My brothers also depressed and whenever I try to help him get past it I end up getting yelled at. The sting of insults have gotten so much worse. The words of angry parents are scarring. Life has been difficult lately. I've sick and tired of being enslaved to depression. I'm going to break free from it. Although my older brother may not seem to want to be freed from depression, I'm pretty sure he does so I'll help him too. So please, just give me a few weeks or maybe even months to get my life together.

I wish I could say sorry, but I really don't feel sorry at all. I'll be back a much happier and free person. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
